


Finger Play

by caz251



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby likes to play by signing things at him when they are working, but Spencer knows it is going to end in trouble for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finger Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a comment-fic

He watched her fingers, the elegent digits hidden under latex gloves as she processed the evidence in front of her. Abby’s fingers were always something of a fascination to him, and he had never really understood why, other than they were so useful and versatile. He tried to focus himself back on the investigation, knowing that Hotch wanted everything to go well on this case, everything had to be done to perfection when working with the MCRT of NCIS, if it didn’t there would never be another joint operation with any kind of ease, Gibbs was too uptight for that.

Spencer pulled himself out of his mind to listen to what Abby was saying, the words a never-ending stream of science babble that he managed to follow, but he could see the others looking confused. He then caught sight of her hands again and then froze at what they were saying to him.

~

Abby smirked a little, not letting the others see it, the case was pretty much over and done with, they were all in her lab to hear her tie all the loose ends that were the evidence into a lovely big bow to go on the suspect they had in custody before giving it all over to Gibbs. Tony, Tim and Agent Morgan staring at her in confusion about what she was saying, and Spencer following along with ease as he normally did.

Spencer looked so stiff and professional that she decided to make him laugh, quickly signing with her hands, something that the others saw as nothing but her fidgeting. Spencer on the other hand froze completely, so she signed the same thing again.

‘Lick me.’

~

As she repeated the signed words Spencer knew he hadn’t made a mistake in his interpretation. He quickly signed back. 

‘Behave’

All the while Abby continued to talk science, evidence and murder as she responded to him.

‘I could lick you. Tease you. Please you.’

Spencer tried not to react to her words even as he replied, still trying to be completely inconspicuous to the three other trained investigators in the room who luckily had yet to notice the secondary conversation going on. He really wished that Abby would stop this little game of hers it was going to get someone into trouble, most likely him.

‘Abby! Stop it.’

Abby didn’t stop there though, even as she began to wrap up her findings she continued to torture him.

‘Just a little lick at first…’

Spencer had never been so grateful for a physical blow as when he was suddenly smacked on the back of the head.

“Stop distracting her.” Gibbs glared at him before he turned to Abby, “Abs, what have you got?”


End file.
